


Girl Talk

by fabricdragon



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Slice of Life, Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 04:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14276490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabricdragon/pseuds/fabricdragon
Summary: "Joan" comes home after a long day at work and Eve takes care of her.some "work talk" and mentions of others in the Bond or Sherlock Universe- the beverage is shamelessly stolen from my work "We Could Be Heroes" and this work COULD be considered to be part of that series... if you like.Basically this plot bunny wouldn't go away until i wrote it down.





	Girl Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [We Could be Heroes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8939734) by [fabricdragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabricdragon/pseuds/fabricdragon). 



Jane rubbed her eyes tiredly and then cursed under her breath.  _If there was any mascara left on them I  probably look like a raccoon_ … she thanked the driver and got out–home sweet home, and a bath and if she was REALLY lucky Eve would be home and they could….she considered her condition… _fall asleep on each other probably._

She entered the security code–a complete sham since it was actually checking her fingerprints– staggered in to the second door and leaned tiredly against the ‘peephole’–the retinal scanner. “Let me in?” she mumbled to the voice recognition system; too tired to bother with unlocking the door.

The door opened and she almost fell inside.

“Jesus! What happened to you? Are you bleeding?” Eve came over and helped her up, rather worriedly checking her over even as she kicked the door shut.

“Only my brain and my eyeballs,” Jane moaned. “Work was awful.”

“Oh honey….” Eve hugged her, “come on and sit down on the couch, have a glass of wine, and tell me all about it.”

They both smiled and chorused, “heavily redacted for security reasons.”

Jane flopped gratefully on the sofa while Eve fussed around with a bottle of something and came back with two glasses: “here, something different, its blackcurrant liquor.”

“Mmm. I don’t care what it is, it could be paint thinner as long as I don’t have to document it, look it up, book flight plans for it, or file it.” Jane smiled tiredly at her.

“Hey, I didn’t have to file it, lose the files, or shoot it, so … it’s all good!” Eve leaned over and clinked glasses.

They sat quietly for a while sipping on it.  Finally Jane said, “It tastes like alcoholic jam.”

“I like it!”

“You would.”

“Just because your boss got you hooked on boiled peat…”

“High quality scotch.” Jane protested.

“Boiled peat.” Eve wrinkled her nose. “I like a smooth scotch or whisky as much as the next girl but that stuff you drink is awful!”

“So where did you get this… jam-ahol?”

“You won’t believe this, but my boss apparently got a bottle of it after something James did.” Eve laughed, “I got a taste and complained to James that he never gave me any and he got me a bottle.”

“He likes you… a lot… you know.”

“He likes me because I’m a friend, not just another conquest.”  She grinned, “Anyway, so what happened at work?”

“So redacted and redacted messed up the redacted project, and then three people got shot who weren’t supposed to get shot, and two people failed to get shot–I think a few of your boys may get sent out to fix that– and our office was left with the cleanup.”

“Ouch, sounds messy.”

“Uh huh… and the bosses baby brother…” she groaned.

Eve held up a hand, “’Nuff said.” She plucked the glass out of Joan’s hand. “Come on, let’s get you cleaned up and put to bed.”

“Bless you…”

Eve got her through a shower–and got the make-up remover wipes because the girl had somehow managed to smear yet another brand of mascara–and poured her into bed. She tucked her in and went back out to clean up.

After thinking for a moment she texted Jane’s boss asking: if she wasn’t needed, could ‘A’ have the day off? She was certain Mister Holmes would agree–unless it was an emergency: he adored Joan… besides she was the only one who could keep his files straight.

Then she texted Alan: You up?-E

Of course, why… what time… oh.- Q

“Oh”. Go to bed you idiot.- E

You didn’t call to tell me to go to bed, did you?-Q

Nah, can you put me in the system to have tomorrow off?-E

Sure… done. You requested it last week ;) not my fault no one remembers-Q

Bless you, now go get some sleep.-E

Eve shook her head and went back to the bedroom. No hope of waking Joan up anytime soon–poor thing.  She got into her night clothes, checked the locks, security, and the bedroom weapons, and crawled in next to her.

“Mmmm.” Joan made a vague happy noise and curled into her.

“Mmm…” Eve mimicked back and kissed her forehead.  She reached over her head and turned off the light.  The night lights twinkled blue and the security lights were red and Eve sighed and snuggled in tighter against her wife.

 


End file.
